Special Operations - Spider-Verse
Special Operations - Spider-Verse Special Operations - Spider-Verse/SVC/Tasks/Spider-Army Set *Special Operations Preview - "The Spider-Men from the other dimensions have been pouring in. So has the Inheritors. Along with Karn, Morlun, Solus, and Daemos has entered our Dimension. But there are fights going on between the Spider-Army." Reward Hero - ''Silk/OmniWill ''Corsponding Covert Task Hero - Scarlet Spider/Truelegden Mission 1 - Karn-age *Mission Preview - "The Sinister Six have returned and so has Karn. There's been reports of Lizard and Doctor Octopus in the Area. Luckily a new Spider is in the area, Silk." Team Ups - Spider-Man, Spider-Man Noir, Silk, Spider-UK (Heroic Only) Location - London Goons *Maggia Grunts *Test Subjects Mini-Bosses *Doctor Octopus. Team Up - Spider-Man (Optional) *Lizard. Team Up - Spider-Man Noir (Optional) Heroic Battle *Hero Required - Captain Britain. **Team Up - Spider-UK. *Enemies - Boomerang and Jack O'Lantern *Rewards - Amateur EISO (Spider-UK), Grand EISO (Captain Britain) Boss *'Karn.' Team Up - Silk (Forced Team Up) Rewards - Random Iso-8, Ten U-ISO, Inheritor's Key, 3 Spider-Totem, or Noir AISO (Spider-Man Noir) Deploys *Crystal. 3 Rounds. *Deathlok. 2 Rounds. *War Machine. 1 Round. *Any Generalist. 4 Rounds. *Any Bruiser. 2 Rounds. *Anyone. 1 Round. Epic Boss *'Morlun'. Team Up - Spider-Man (Optional) Rewards - Random Iso-8, 20 U-ISO, Future's Fight, a Spider-Totem, or Superior AISO (Superior Spider-Man) Mission 2 - Cross-Dimensional Hate *Mission Preview - "Superior Spider-Man has been causing fights between him and Spider-Man. This is causing a tear between the Spider-Army, ones who support Superior and the ones who support Spider-Man. Daemos is attacking the fractured Spider-Army. Team Ups - Ultimate Spider-Man, Superior Spider-Man, Spider-Ham, Scarlet Spider, Ultimate Black Widow (Heroic Only) Location - London Goons *Test Subjects *Circle of 8 Grunts Mini-Bosses *Kraven. Team Up - Superior Spider-Man (Optional) *Mysterio. Team Up - Ultimate Spider-Man (Optional) *Karn. Team Up - Spider-Ham (Optional) Heroic Battle *Hero Required - Black Widow **Team Up - Ultimate Black Widow *Enemies - Whiplash and Dark Widow *Rewards - Widowed EISO (Black Widow), Venomous EISO (Ultimate Black Widow) Boss *'Daemos. '''Team Up - Scarlet Spider (Forced Team Up) Rewards - Random Iso-8, Ten U-ISO, Inheritor Hammer, a Spider-Totem, or Hamey AISO (Spider-Ham) Deploys *Agent Venom . 2 Rounds. *Any Bruiser. 3 Rounds *Any Scrapper. 2 Rounds *Anyone. 1 Round *Anyone. 1 Round. Mission 3A - Sinister Sidetrack *Mission Preview - ''"The Spider-Army has split into 2. Our Spider-Man's Spider-Army and Superior Spider-Man's Spider-Army is in conflict with one another.Spider-Man's Army wants to take out the Sinister Six before fighting the Inheritors. Superior's Army is against that. Strike Team - 'Spider-Man, Silk, Spider-Ham, Spider-Gwen, Spider-UK, Toei Spider-Man '' '''Location - New York Mini-Bosses *Lizard. Team Up - Spider-Ham (Optional) *Kraven. Team Up - Spider-Gwen (Optional) *Mysterio. Team Up - Spider-UK (Optional) *Electro. Team Up - Spider-Man (Optional) *Vulture. Team Up - Toei Spider-Man (Optional) Heroic Battle *Team Up - Spider-Ham, Spider-Gwen *Enemies - Green Goblinand Venom *Rewards - Porky EISO (Spider-Ham), Amazing EISO (Spider-Gwen) Boss *Doctor Octopus. Team Up - Silk (Forced Team Up) Rewards - Random Iso-8, Ten U-ISO, Electro-Ball, a Spider-Totem, or Sticky AISO (Spider-Gwen) Deploys *Spider-Woman . 1 Round. Mission 3B - Inheritor Rush *Mission Preview - "The Spider-Army has split into 2. Our Spider-Man's Spider-Army and Superior Spider-Man's Spider-Army is in conflict with one another. Superior's Army wants to take the fight to the Inheritors. Spider-Man's Army wants to take on the Sinister Six." Strike Team - 'Superior Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man, Spider-Man Noir, Ultimate Black Widow, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099 '' '''Location - Brooklyn Goons *Maggia Grunts *Circle of 8 Grunts Mini-Bosses *Daemos. Team Up - Superior Spider-Man (Optional), Ultimate Spider-Man (Optional) *Morlun. Team Up - Spider-Man Noir (Optional), Spider-Man 2099 (Optional) *Karn. Team Up - Ultimate Black Widow (Optional) Boss *Solus. Team Up - Scarlet Spider (Forced Team Up) Rewards - Random Iso-8, Ten U-ISO, Inheritor's Spear, a Spider-Totem, or Superior EISO (Superior Spider-Man) Deploys *Nova. 2 Rounds. *Anyone. 3 Rounds. *Anyone. 2 Rounds. Category:Incomplete Category:Special Operations Category:Spider-Verse Challenge Category:Marvel